1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To process an original image as image information, there is required an original exposing portion for making the original image into an optical image and an image sensor portion for reading the original image made into an optical image and converting it into an electrical signal capable of being processed.
The light source of the original exposing portion may be a fluorescent lamp, a halogen lamp or a light-emitting diode (LED). The device for the image sensor may be a CCD type image sensor, an MOS type image sensor or a thin film photodiode. Heretofore, these devices have been manufactured individually and accordingly, to form an image input device or an image input and output device, it has been necessary to inspect the performances of these devices individually and select and combine devices meeting the applicable standards and requirements. Also, the respective devices have been provided independently of one another and this has led to the problem that the apparatus becomes bulky.